Starlight ! Translated, org by idon'tedit
by adeline-lefevre
Summary: Börjar i skogen i New Moon. Följer boken i många stunder, men vandrar avsevärt mycket ifrån den i andra. Bella blir bortförd  men överlever  av en seriemördare, vilket förändrar hennes liv drastiskt. TRANSLATED, originally written by idon'tedit! Check out
1. Chapter 1

Hallådär! Tänkte testa på något nytt och ÖVERSÄTTA en fan fiction! Originalet är skrivit av **idon'tedit **, en supertalangfull själ. Jag tycker VERKLIGEN att ni ska kika in på hennes sida och slänga ett snällt meddelande, en review eller läsa hennes fictions. Verkligen underbart bra och hon förtjänar verkligen att vara på min "Favourite Author's list"! Check it out!__

_Hi there! I thought I should try something new and TRANSLATE a fan fiction! The original is written by __**idon'tedit**__, a super talented soul. I REALLY think you should check her page out and send a nice message, a review or read her fictions. Really, really good and she really deserves to be on my "Favourite Author's list"! Check it out!_

**PLEASE BE AWARE THAT ABSOLUTELY NOTHING IS WRITTEN BY ME, ADELINE-LEFEVRE. EVERYTHING IS WRITTEN BY **idon'tedit** (LINK IN PROFILE)  
><strong> 

**SUMMARY:**

Börjar i skogen i New Moon. Följer boken i många stunder, men vandrar avsevärt mycket ifrån den i andra. Bella blir bortförd men överlever av en seriemördare, vilket förändrar hennes liv drastiskt.

_**Kapitel 1**_

Träden närmade sig mig när hans ord slutligen sjönk in. Han stack, och han ville inte att jag skulle följa med honom. Förutom det sade han att han inte älskade mig och att han aldrig hade gjort det, detta hade varit en sorts lek, men nu var han trött på att leka. Jag kunde inte komma upp med några ord, mitt sinne stannade helt enkelt av. Jag hörde honom säga att det skulle vara som om han aldrig hade existerat, men det var som om att höra honom genom vatten. Orden verkade förvrängda och avlägsna, som om min hjärna vägrade att förstå dem.

Han sträckte sig ut för att hålla fast mina armar och jag trodde ärligt talat att han skulle kyssa mig. Jag lät mina ögon stängas när jag kände hans kalla läppar på min panna, men det var ett misstag. Vinden som smekte mitt ansikte var den enda ledtråden till hans avfärd. Jag öppnade ögonen och försökte spåra vart han hade gått, men ormbunkarnas rörelser hade redan stannat av framför mig och suddade ut alla ledtrådar till vart han var. Utan att tänka började jag röra mig framåt.

Jag ropade efter honom medan jag vandrade djupare och djupare in i skogen till ingen nytta. Jag visste innerst inne att han var borta och att jag sökte efter något jag aldrig skulle hitta, men jag kunde inte sluta försöka. Om jag slutade försöka hitta honom skulle det verkligen betyda slutet. Min kropp kämpade för att låta mig fortsätta. Jag skakade, men jag kunde inte riktigt förstå om det var på grund av kylan eller det som just hade hänt. När skogen blev mörkare började jag att snubbla. Jag fortsatte att dra mig upp, ignorerade smutskakorna på jeansen och stenarna som började skära in i mina händer. Men när jag föll över en rot i den nästan kolsvarta skogen stannade jag på marken.

Jag visste att det var dags att ge upp. Han skulle inte komma tillbaka och jag skulle inte magiskt hitta honom. När jag slutligen lät det sjunka in förlorade jag greppet. Jag slutade se världen runt omkring mig. Jag slutade att känna någonting. Jag kände inte smutsen under mitt ansikte eller roten som trycktes in i min rygg. Jag kände inte regnet som jag hörde smattrade mot min kappa. Det enda jag kände var en filt av tomrum som pressades ner över mig och dränkte allt under den.

Jag vet inte hur länge jag låg där på skogens golv. Jag vet inte om jag sov eller om jag endast var där. Jag kunde höra regnet falla över mig i vad som kunde varit timmar eller dagar eller kanske bara minuter, jag kunde inte urskilja det längre. Någonstans i allt detta började jag höra skogens djur komma till liv. Det var en uggla i ett träd nära intill och jag kunde inte hjälpa att tänka att hans låga klagan till läte var ett svar till att iaktta mig. Jag hörde ett djur vilkets storlek jag inte kunde urskilja som sniffade runt mig, men jag kände ingen rädsla i vad det skulle kunna göra.

När jag tillät min hjärna att ta in mer ljud insåg jag att jag kunde höra människors röster. De var inte nära intill och jag var inte säker på vad jag hörde att de sa och jag brydde mig inte riktigt om varför de var i skogen när det var så mörkt ute.

Jag hängde på kanten av min icke-sömn i ett tag till innan rösterna var nära nog för mig att urskilja vad de sa. Jag kunde höra flera olika röster som ropade på mig. Någonstans i mitt bakhuvud visste jag att jag borde svara dem, men jag kunde inte hitta min röst någonstans. Jag hörde djuret snörvla igen och jag var ganska säker på att djuret var precis intill mig nu. Den logiska delen av min hjärna vilken knappt var vaken sa till mig att detta var osäkert, men jag kunde inte få mig själv att oroa mig. Ljudet försvann så småningom. Kanske trodde djuret att jag redan var död.

"Bella?", sade en djup röst ovanför mig i närheten.

Detta var annorlunda från ropen jag hört innan. Detta var igenkännandet av att ha hittat mig. Jag borde ha sagt något till mannen, eller bara kollat på honom, men jag låg kvar på marken.

"Okej," sade rösten i en förvirrad ton och sedan kände jag en lätt bris och en omfördelning av min vikt, vilket tydde på att han hade lyft upp mig.

Jag borde varit upprörd over att någon okänd man lyfte upp mig som praktiskt taget kunde ta mig vart som helst. Kanske fanns det verkligen ingenting som spelade någon roll för mig längre. Mannen fortsatte att bära mig och när han rörde sig framåt kom de andra rösterna närmare mig.

"Jag har henne!", ropade mannen och de andra ropen efter mig dog bort.

Efter några sekunder var jag omringad av manga röster. De frågade alla olika frågor, så jag slutade att lyssna på dem. Genom kaoset hörde jag Charlies röst komma närmare mig.

"Jag tar henne," hörde jag honom säga i en sträv röst innan min vikt skiftade.

Jag ville säga åt honom att sätta ner mig. Att jag kunde gå så att han inte tvingade sig själv att bära mig, men jag kunde fortfarande inte hitta min röst. Jag var inte säker på att jag kunde gå även om jag försökte. Jag hörde Charlies steg stanna av och snart låg jag på en plan yta. Jag ville inte öppna mina ögon, men jag var ganska säker på att jag låg på soffan. Filtar lades över mig och sedan kände jag två fingrar på insidan av min handled.

"Bella, kan du öppna ögonen för mig?" frågade en okänd röst mig och förvånande nog löd jag.

Jag såg en vagt bekant doktor framför mig och mitt hjärta gjorde ont när jag såg att det inte var Carlisle. Han var bara en annan påminnelse om familjen som hade övergett mig. Jag följde pennans ljus med blicken som han bad mig och jag lät honom ta min temperatur, men jag pratade inte med honom.

"Hon verkar vara semikatatonisk, men tekniskt nog är hon frisk." sade mannen. "Hon bör vila och jag kommer för att se till henne igen imorgon."

"Tack Dr. Gerandy," sade Charlie mjukt när jag lät mig själv glida under filten av tomrum igen.

Jag nådde ytan av det konstiga tomrummet nästa morgon för att mötas av en annan grad av tomrum, i en annan utsträckning. Jag kunde se och höra vad som pågick runt mig, men jag brydde mig fortfarande inte. Jag var självmedveten nog att dra mig upp från soffan i vardagsrummet och dra mig själv upp på övervåningen och in i mitt sovrum. Jag hann knappt till sängen innan jag föll tillbaka i min svarta dvala.

Tillfälliga tankar flöt genom min hjärna, men de var alldeles för smärtsamma för att låtas ställas in. När snabba tankar på Edward flimrade till så tryckte jag ner dem och tvingade min hjärna tillbaka in i det mörka.

Jag var någorlunda medveten om att det var människor som kom in och ut i rummet, men jag svarade inte de ljuva rösterna som svävade någonstans över mig. Någonstans var jag medveten om att Dr. Gerandy hade återvänt, men jag lyssnade inte för att få reda på vad han sa till Charlie om mitt skick. Det borde inte varit något viktigt dock, för han verkade aldrig komma tillbaka igen. Charlie kom in och ut och jag pratade inte med honom heller. Han verkade upprörd, så när han satte ner en skål med soppa tvingade jag mig att äta.

Snart verkade min tystnad bli för mycket för Charlie. Renées gälla och oroliga röst hördes när hon fixade lakanen runt mig. Hennes ansikte brukade flyta mellan taket och mitt men jag tänkte inte på henne. Jag kämpade för att vinna striden med att få tyst på de smärtsamma tankarna helt; så att underlätta för de runtom mig var inte högprioriterat.

Jag hade slutat att förstå vilken dag det var, men det verkade som om jag hade legat i samma kläder jag hade haft på mig i skogen den där dagen i fem dagar nu. Det var i alla fall vad Renée sa när hon drog mig upp ur sängen och tvingade mig att börja stappla mot badrummet. Hon satte på duschen och började dra av mig kläderna, utan reson till mina klagomål.

Hon tvingade mig in i duschen och mellan chocken av det kalla vattnet och bristen på stöd jag hade var jag tvungen att vakna upp nog för att hålla mig uppe på eget bevåg. Renée stängde skjutdörren av glas, sa till mig att hon väntade i mitt sovrum och att mina kläder låg på handfatet, väntandes. Jag snubblade blint genom det som brukade vara mina duschvanor, chockad av hur främmande alla handlingar kändes.

Jag var färdig med min nästan iskalla dusch och drog på mig mjukisbyxorna och linnet Renée hade lagt fram på handfatet. Efter jag hade satt upp mitt hår i en slarvig knut vaggade jag tillbaka in i mitt rum. Jag var vaken men kunde inte känna några känslor, förrän jag gick över tröskeln till mitt rum och såg mina föräldrar packa ihop mina saker i två stora svarta väskor. En vass ilska stack igenom dimman som nu var mitt liv och fortsatte framåt utan reson.

"Sätt ner mina grejer!", skrek jag till dem när jag sprang in i rummet.

"Lugna ner dig Bella", sade Renée lugnt och fortsatte att försöka packa ner mina grejer.

"Vad tror ni att ni håller på med?", skrek jag när jag började riva mina kläder ur deras händer och kastade dem på golvet.

"Vi packar dina saker", sade Renée som om hon försökte förklara något för en förvirrad gammal dam.

"Jag ser det", morrade jag. "Varför gör ni det?"

"Du ska till Florida för att bo hos din mamma", sade Charlie buttert från andra sidan rummet.

"Det ska jag verkligen inte!", skrek jag åt honom, tog kläderna från hans händer och kastade dem på sängen. "Sluta röra mina grejer! Jag ska ingenstans!"

"Att vara här är inte bra för dig", sade Charlie mjukt. "Du har praktiskt taget varit i koma i flera dagar, Bella."

"Jag tänker inte flytta", sa jag tyst och till min rädsla kände jag att tårarna var på väg. "Jag v-v-v-vill stanna här."

Jag kollapsade på mitt badrumsgolv och lät snyftningarna ta över mig. Jag försökte att fokusera på det mina föräldrar sa, när jag var säker på att det var viktigt för mitt öde, men jag kunde inte stoppa tårarna som hade mig i ett hårt grepp. Renée hjälpte mig upp i sängen och täckte över mig med ett täcke. Det verkade som om diskussionen var över för nu.


	2. Chapter 2

Efter raseriutbrottet försökte jag rycka upp mig. Efter två dagar av riktigt försökande, kommandes upp ur sängen, pratande i en viss mängd med mina föräldrar, min mamma bestämde sig till och med för att det var säkert att återvända till Florida utan mig. Jag stannade i huset när Charlie körde upp henne till Port Angeles för att ta flyget, så jag kunde halka in i den svarta dvalan till jag hörde gruset knastra på uppfarten några timmar senare.

När den nya veckan började, började jag i skolan igen. I bakhuvudet var jag orolig för att folk skulle stirra på mig, eller vilja fråga mig hur jag mådde, men när jag klättrade ur min bil, var det som om jag var omringad av en tjock dimma. Jag var medveten om att det var personer där, men jag stannade inte för att prata med dem.

Jessica följde efter mig som en hundvalp de första timmarna på dagen, men efter matten verkade hon inse att jag inte hade som avsikt att prata med någon. Då kunde jag äntligen sitta i tystnad utan störningsmoment. Lunchen var nästa stora utmaning.

Jag gick in i kafeterian och jag blev akut medveten om min brist på hunger. Jag kunde valt att inte äta, men jag visste att Charlie skulle få reda på det så småningom och att han skulle bli orolig. Jag bestämde mig för att ta ett äpple och en flaska vatten och att det räckte så. Jag tog min dåliga ursäkt till lunch och vandrade ut i matsalen. Till min förskräckelse ledde mina fötter mig till Cullenfamiljens gamla bord. Trots att de läskiga äldre syskonen hade tagit examen förra året hade bordet stått tomt sedan dess. Det verkade vara den perfekta platsen för att bli lämnad i fred på, även om det betydde att jag var tvungen att försöka hårdare att stanna i dimman som höll minnena på avstånd.

Jag grävde i min ryggsäck och drog upp The Scarlet Letter, novellen vi just nu läste på litteraturen. Jag torterade mig själv med Hesters kärlekshistoria och försökte inte att tänka på att mitt livs kärlek var för alltid förlorad. Jag koncentrerade mig på symboliken och bildspråket så att spökena av mina känslor inte skulle stiga upp till ytan. Jag hade aldrig känt mig så lättad över klockan som kallade mig till idrotten direkt efter lunchen som jag var den dagen.

"Bella?", sa Jessica tyst när jag vaggade in i omklädningsrummet för att byta om till lektionen. "Är du okej?"

Jag gav henne en kort nickning så att hon inte skulle tro att jag plötsligt hatade henne men sen gick jag mot mitt skåp och började byta om. Jag hade alltid varit stelfrusen i shortsen och T-shirten som var vår idrottsuniform, men nu kände inte ens min kropp en ändring av temperaturen. Om jag hade kunnat känna några riktiga känslor så hade det kanske gjort mig glad.

**November**

**December**

**January**

I stapplade genom de flesta av mina dagar sådär. Jag pratade med Charlie när han frågade mig något. Jag var hemma från jobbet på Newtons sportaffär varje kväll i tid för att laga mat till Charlie innan han hade kollat färdigt på vilken match som än var på den kvällen. Jag spenderade kopiöst många timmar på mina läxor, sakta klättrandes upp mot nummer ett i min avgångsklass. Jag hade inte märkt det om inte Charlie hyllat mig vid varje middag eftersom att han alltid sprang in i sekreteraren som berättade det för honom.

Det hade ingen större betydelse för mig då jag inte hade planerat att använda det i min collegeansökan. Jag hade inte längre planer för att gå på college. Att gå på college betydde att jag var tvungen att lämna staden och att lämna staden betydde glömma. Det var stenarna jag var klämd mellan. Jag var livrädd för att ens tänka på minnena med Edward, men jag vägrade att glömma honom. Jag skulle inte låta min hjärna bekomma det såll han påstod att det var. Jag skulle inte tänka på honom, men jag skulle inte glömma honom. Så jag kunde inte lämna staden.

Jag satt vid frukostbordet med Charlie. Jag snurrade runt flingorna i skålen, mestadels låtsandes att äta. Han rynkade pannan över hans ägg och toast och plötsligt så slog han sina knytnävar i bordet och fick mig att chockat titta upp.

"Nu räcker det!", morrade Charlie, som om vi hade pratat om något och jag hade sagt något som gjorde honom upprörd. "Du ska hem."

"Jag är hemma," svarade jag och märkte att min röst var för disträ för att göra Charlie glad.

"Till Florida", förklarade Charlie.

"Har jag gjort något fel?", frågade jag, inte säker på varför han försökte få mig att åka igen.

"Det är just det", andades Charlie. "Du gör aldrig någonting."

"Vill du att jag ska hamna i trubbel?", frågade jag och kände en svag känsla av förvirring, vilket var obekant.

"Vad som helst skulle vara bättre än detta.", sa Charlie besegrat. "Allt du gör är att gå runt och klaga."

"Jag klagar inte!", sa jag, med en volym som var en ledsen form av skrikande. Förut hade färg rest sig till mina kinder vid nu.

"Du har rätt, klagande hade varit bättre.", vrålade Charlie. "Klagan hade varit bättre än detta halva livet."

"Jag ska gå ut, okej? ", kompromissade jag. "Ikväll så går jag på bio med Jessica i Port Angeles."

"Pratar du ens med Jessica längre? Eller någon av dina vänner?", sa Charlie misstroget.

"Ja, vi pratar i skolan.", ljög jag, glad att jag inte rodnade längre så att jag inte avslöjade mig.

Konversationen slutade där, både för att Charlie inte visste vad han skulle säga och för att jag hade rest mig för att börja diska det vi hade använt vid frukosten. Jag diskade fort och satte dem i diskstället för att torka medan jag var borta. Jag tog min ryggsäck och sade stelt hejdå till Charlie innan jag stängde dörren bakom mig. Jag hoppade in i bilen och startade motorn. När jag väl var på vägen insåg jag vilken situation jag hade satt mig själv i. Hur skulle jag ens få Jessica att prata med mig, eller _gå på bio_ med mig?

Jag tänkte över att bara hänga i biblioteket hela kvällen, men om det fanns någon som skvallrade mer än Jessica så var det hennes mamma och Charlie skulle säkert springa in i henne någonstans I stan. Han skulle säkert nämna bion och hon skulle börja skvallra utan baktankar. Jag bestämde mig för att fråga henne efter matten. Efter mitt beslut skulle såklart tiden gå framåt alarmerande fort. Det verkade som om jag kunde ha matte två gånger och fortfarande inte komma på hur jag skulle komma in på ämnet med Jessica, som säkert skulle bita av mitt huvud.

"Hej Jess", började jag och märkte hur konstig min röst lät i dessa sammanhang nu.

"Pratar du med mig?", frågade Jessica misstroget.

"Japp", sade jag och försökte låta pigg. "Jag undrar om du vill gå på bio eller något…"

"Med dig?", frågade hon och hennes röst lät fortfarande lite vass även om den mjuknade lite.

"Ja", hostade jag. "Jag skulle verkligen behöva en tjejkväll ute."

"Okej", sa Jessica och hennes röst fick energi och upphetsning. "Vad vill du se?"

Hon fick mig där, jag hade ingen aning om vad som gick på bio nu och hade inte haft det på månader.

"Jag är inte riktigt säker...", undvek jag frågan. "Vad vill du se?"

"Tja… det finns den där romantiska komedin Romance in Paris eller Dead End", kvittrade Jessica.

"Dead End?" Titeln lät hoppfull. "Vad handlar den om?"

"Det är en zombiefilm," började Jessica. "Min pappa såg den förra helgen och han sa att det var den läskigaste filmen han sett, någonsin!"

"Den låter bra!", jublade jag. Otursamt nog lät min röst fortfarande ganska död.

"Okej, så ska jag hämta dig hos dig efter skolan?", bubblade Jessica.

"Det låter jättebra", höll jag med när vi gick till matsalen.

Jag tog mitt vanliga, äppel och vatten och såg för första gången att Angela, som stod bredvid mig i kön, gav mig en oroad blick. Jag skulle egentligen ha velat nöja henne, men jag var inte hungrig nog att äta mer. Jag följde tyst efter Jessica till hennes bord och kollade ner och tänkte att jag kanske såg lite sjuk ut.

Jag satt med gruppen och fick några stirrningar av Mike och Tyler, men jag gav dem ett litet leende och de sa inget. Jag började jobba på min konstiga lunchvana. Först snurrade jag skaftet av mitt äpple. Sen satte jag det på servetten framför mig och började försiktigt dra av skalet med smörkniven av plast från kafeterian. När jag hade gjort det delade jag äpplet i sex jämna bitar, vilka jag sedan delade i halvor så att jag hade 12 perfekt skurna äppelbitar.

Jag tog en stund att begrunda perfektionen innan jag långsamt började äta. Jag lyssnade på konversationen som pågick runt omkring mig. Det lät som om influensan var igång i klassen. Jag skrattade internt när jag tänkte på att jag inte skulle kunna få influensan eftersom att jag inte hade något socialt liv längre.


End file.
